tectumclementiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Flandry
Character Name: Sarah Flandry (Sarah_Flandry) Age: 21 Species: Human Gender: Female Alignment: Lawful Evil Bio: What might the beings who watched the cradle of Humanity once thought? Were the humans much more than ants under their observation? A pulsating ado and life on a tiny ball in the galaxy. But humanity didn't stay on their ancestral home, they went out into the unknown with the firm hope of a better life, of adventure or profit. If you open the history books you will read captivating stories of pioneers and the hardships they had to endure before finally claiming a lush paradise world for their own. But this isn't a book and everyone knows the race into space was not only one of the big colony expeditions but also one of the small splinters, the outcasts or poor, those who landed on planets by accident or those who only tried to hide on them. Sarah Flandry hailed from such a world, no, world would be to flattering. She hailed from a Rock, living in the twelfth generation after her ancestors crashed into the asteroid belt and like hundreds of other children she grew up in the tight passageways they carved into the rocks to survive. Harsh condition breed harsh people and the Republic of the Chain, as the dozen inhabited asteroids called them self in a fit of megalomania, was one of the harshest places to grow up. And while their were bottlenecks everywhere, from energy to water for the artificial greenhouses, their was one part of the Republic which could indulge in all wasteful ideas it fancied: the Chains armed Guard. The title fit, then the Guard couldn't even call one battleship their own, only small armed fighters used to control the trade. But at the same time they were of utmost importance with the fixed anti-ship batteries the Republic build all around itself to have a firm shield against the ever present threat of the pirates who attacked them again and again. Growing up in the Republic, with a rigid command structure binding her since her fourteenth birthday, Sarah does not care for the life of men, but for the Quota she has to reach, no matter if it was in the production of new weapons and ships or in the alertness and training ratings of the fixed-defenses she had commanded. But all this didn't help when the Republic reached the end of its natural resources and the already harsh rationing had to be decreased once again and the people went on the streets/hallways to show the government their ire. In this moment of heated threats from all sides of the political spectrum the government called the military for help and as Captain of the closest formation, Sarah lead her men and women against the demonstrators to defend the rightfully elected government and as it showed she even went so far to give a shooting order as demonstrators tried to break into the Senats chambers. One thing lead to another and the demonstrators of today became the government of tomorrow, the hero of the hour was made into the butcher of the Republic and headed for execution. But as times have shown, the honor of the regiment prevailed and so Captain Flandry (retired), found herself in a small military ship and thrust out into the unknown. Category:People